


Lionel Messi's Grand Seduction to get the English into Bed and Make Germans Fall in Love

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: It's a foursome, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but there is some plot, definitely four, four cocks was a lot, how many cocks is too many cocks, i watched so much gay porn for inspiration, im not exactly complaining, or a twosome+twosome, the plot is Kunessi trying to make Royling happen, why do i keep writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: The title really is the summary. Oh and the seduction involves Kun.





	Lionel Messi's Grand Seduction to get the English into Bed and Make Germans Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Exists in the same verse as [this foolish fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10306187) by blindbatalex and [this even more foolish fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10498116) by me. I don't think you really NEED to read those but reading blinbatalex's might help with the context of the little plot that this does have.
> 
> Help me I can't seem to write anything but porn.

Kun is offended that Joe accused him of being a lecherous old man when he asked Sané to have sex with him and Leo.

 

He’s not a lecherous old man.

 

First off, he’s not _old_.

 

Second, it’s not lecherous if this is all for the greater good. Yes, that’s right he and Leo are taking one for the team. This ‘one’ that he’s taking for the team might be great sex with hot teammates but it’s _for_ the team. That’s the important part.

 

They’ve hatched a plan. Well, _Leo’s_ hatched a plan. It’s obviously brilliant like everything he does. This way, they’ll not just fix the mess Kun created but things are going to be wrapped up in a neat little bow, polished and better than before.

 

_You should ask Sané to have sex with you._

When Kun first heard those words come out of Leo’s beautiful, perfect mouth, he’d almost had a heart attack.

 

_I know I fucked up by leading Sané on but you can’t sacrifice us for City, Leo. You mean too much to me. I’ll give every-_

_What are you blathering on about?_

_-you didn’t mean that we should break up?_

_What kind of fucked up thoughts are you having? Of course **I’ll** **be there** too. You should. We should. Same thing._

Kun had been so happy that Leo wasn’t breaking up with him that he lets the muttered ‘you’ll fuck it up without me anyway’ slide, choosing instead to focus on lavishing Leo’s cheek with kisses.

 

But now he gets what Leo had meant.

 

Sané is inside his house looking very much like a scared fowl. He’s also towering a head above Leo, nervously biting his lip while Leo looks up at him pensively.

 

‘Can I get you something to drink?’ Leo asks at the same time that Sané bursts out, ‘Where do you want me?’

 

Leo scratches his head and looks towards Kun, who looks up at the ceiling immediately. Fuck if he knows how to deal with nervous teammates who are in love with him and are also about to have sex with him.

 

‘Well, Leroy you can sit on the couch while I get you a beer.’ Leo replies sweetly followed by a dirty look in Kun’s general unhelpful direction.

 

But then Leo is gone and a long silence stretches between him and Sané during which Kun can feel the kid staring at him intently.

 

 **‘¿** Qué pasa?’ He finally settles on asking, which is dumb because he doesn’t know what he expects Sané to respond with.

 

‘Nada.’ Sané finally says and fuck he _understands_ Spanish?

 

 **‘¿** Hablas español?’

 

‘No.’ Sané responds and they look at each other for a second longer before bursting into laughter.

 

Kun is a little mesmerized at the way Sané’s face crinkles.

 

When Leo comes back with the beers, Sané tenses up again.

 

_Oh._

 

Leo tunes into how the air stiffens as soon as Sané notices he’s back and sighs.

 

He hands the beer to Sané, who nervously takes a sip. Leo finally rolls his eyes.

 

‘Okay we’re just gonna get into it and hope you loosen up.’ Is all the warning Sané gets before Leo pulls him in for a kiss. For the first couple of painstaking seconds it looks as though Leo is kissing an unmoving wall. But Leo is nothing if not persistent and he tries caressing his cheek and angling their heads until Sané starts to respond hesitantly.

 

Kun is starting to wonder if Sané is a virgin, to try and calculate the true extent of the crap they’ve managed to get themselves into.

 

But he eats his words in literally the next moment, when Sané finally having found some sort of footing, takes charge of the kiss, arms wrapping around Leo and pulling him close to his chest. Leo moans in his surprise and steadies himself with a hand on Sané’s shoulder.

 

Kun starts to feel a little left out. For two people that are supposedly in love with _him_ they certainly seem to be faring just fine without his input. Before Kun can do something stupid, like jealously interject, Leo pushes Sané away who reluctantly lets go.

 

‘Right, you’re into it. Finish your beer.’ Leo looks at Kun excitedly as Sané chugs his beer and Kun finds that happy look to be infectious, feels like this evening will go just perfect.

The doorbell rings and Leo’s eyes widen in horror. Kun starts to feel panic when he looks at Leo. Leo was fine just a second ago. Kun’s not sure where they’ve botched it, he was under the impression that this is exactly when Raheem was supposed to arrive.

 

‘He’s early!’ Kun exclaims and there’s a moment of confusion during which Sané is drinking beer and then suddenly he’s not because he’s on his back with Leo on top of him. Sané, to his credit, takes it in stride, making room for Leo to settle between his legs as they make out.

 

Kun is still a little befuddled as he lets Raheem in, who hands him a bottle of wine with a bow tied neatly around it. Raheem’s eyes fall on the moaning couple on the couch and he looks a lot befuddled.

 

And suddenly Kun gets it because-

 

‘-you didn’t _tell_ him why he was coming here?’

 

‘He’s _English_ , he wouldn’t just show up to an orgy.’ Leo responds like he can’t believe Kun has spent years around these people and not tuned into their awkward sexual habits.

 

Raheem is looking very angry and Kun is praying that Torino has a big enough heart to take him in mid season because Pep is going to fry his contract and eat it, legally binding or not.

 

‘Can I get you something to drink?’ Kun offers to the fuming young man. It’s worked for Leo with Sané before.

 

So obviously the exact same question blows up in Kun’s face.

 

‘Drink? _Drink!_ Is he drugged?!’ Raheem exclaims incredulously. He’s pointing at Sané, who does very much look he’s intoxicated from Leo’s kisses.

 

‘You’ve drugged him.’ Raheem repeats more surely and Kun doesn’t really know what Raheem is saying. He was hoping to get a yes or no answer but Raheem is spluttering and Kun moves away so tiny droplets of spit don’t land on him. Kun doesn’t have any drugs and as far as he can tell Raheem is very angry about that.

 

Leo clicks his tongue at the commotion as he breaks the kiss, Sané is looking up at him dazedly and Leo gives him a sweet smile and a quick peck on the lips, ‘You’re not drugged are you, sweetheart?’

 

Sané hums distractedly trying to chase Leo’s lips but Leo dodges him, ‘Tell Raheem what was in your drink.’ Sané hums again and finally looks towards where Kun and Raheem are awkwardly standing around the entrance. There’s an instance of embarrassment on his face when he recognizes his friend but then Leo starts stroking his stomach softly and he relaxes again, ‘It was beer, Raz.’

 

‘Wouldn’t you like it if he joined us, Leroy?’ Leo says, kissing Sané softly in between the words.

 

Kun knows this maneuver all too well. Leroy is just turned on enough and Leo’s hands are just close enough to his crotch that all he can think about is how good those fingers will feel wrapped around his cock. Leroy will say yes to anything in this moment.

 

Predictably, Leroy nods.

 

‘Ask Raheem to join us then.’ Leo says before moving his attention to Sané’s neck peppering it with tiny licks and gentle kisses.

 

Leroy looks straight at Raheem then, directing all his desperation and wantonness into that one stare, ‘Please Raz, come here.’ His voice breaks towards the end when Leo decides to start rubbing him over his pants. And Leo totally timed that.

 

Kun looks on as Raheem’s every protest and inhibition melts away with every sound that comes out of Sané’s mouth. And he slowly makes his way towards the couple on the couch as though in a trance.

 

Kun has to temper his expression so that it’s not one of utter disbelief at Leo’s brilliance. There is exactly one person in this room capable of getting Raheem to consent to an orgy with his club mates and a random Argentinian and that person is wrapped conveniently around Leo’s finger.

 

Leo’s pulling all the bloody strings, isn’t he?

 

When Raheem is next to them Leo climbs off of Sané and pulls Raheem into a kiss instead. There’s a similar pattern of resistance before Raheem is giving in. Leo beckons Kun over and points to Sané, who’s now sitting up on the couch and looking up at Leo and Raheem making out with wonder.  
  
_Right, he’s a part of this too._

Kun quickly takes his shirt off and joins Sané on the couch. This time Sané doesn’t need any easing into. He’s on Kun like a man on a mission; it probably _was_ his mission for the evening to have Kun. And have him he does. Sané takes off his own shirt, so that they are chest to chest and Kun is utterly lost in Sané’s feverish kisses and expanses of smooth skin wrapped around hard, sinewy muscles.

 

Kun is straddling Sané, exchanging long, deep kisses while rubbing their crotches together, when a hand on his shoulder brings him out of the moment.

 

It’s Leo who says ‘ _Bed?’_ in the sexiest, yet most innocuous way ever. Kun is scrambling off the couch in an instant to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, who laughs at his enthusiasm.

 

*

 

‘So’ Leo says once they’re in the bedroom, ‘What should we do?’

 

No one’s told Sané that it's a rhetorical question. He doesn’t know that Leo has the next fifteen steps planned exactly so he responds with, ‘I want you to fuck me.’ looking straight at Kun.

 

A hot flush runs down Kun’s spine at the directness of the words but Raheem is also looking at them like he’s in physical pain. Leo looks dumbstruck for a second because the _plan_ was that Raheem and Sané would _make love_ , complete with looking into each other’s eyes while Kun and Leo would help them keep a soft, slow pace.

 

Their own first time was too intense, a jumble of feelings and desire. It was over so fast and it had hurt so much but Kun wanted Leo too badly to ever tell him to stop or slow down. He’d wanted Leo however he could have him because up until Leo was on top of him, sliding into him Kun had never really believed that he could.

 

Kun had cried after and Leo had been too horrified at having hurt Kun to touch him for months after. The aftermath of that disaster left them in a wake of pain and confusion and they just really, really wanted Raheem and Leroy to bypass the pains of green, tender love.

 

Sané of course has his own agenda. He’s focused on Kun now, pulling him down onto the bed and unbuttoning his pants. He kisses down Kun’s chest, pausing to lick around a nipple while snaking a hand into his pants. Kun looks a little helplessly at Leo, who has a hand wrapped tightly around Raheem’s bicep so he can’t run away. Which is a good thing because Raheem’s face looks like he’s just tasted something particularly unpleasant and his body is angled towards the door.

 

Leo lifts Sané’s head from Kun’s chest to kiss him softly, ‘Don't forget about us, sweetheart.’ And Sané dimples into a smile before pulling Leo into a deep, dirty kiss. He’s still jerking Kun off, who’s feeling equal parts special and equal parts a little frustrated that things are so far from where they need them to be.

 

‘Had a cock up your ass before?’ Leo asks and Sané chuckles, as he shakes his head and replies, ‘not yet.’

 

Leo hands Raheem lube, ‘Alright Raheem, prep our boy here for his first cock.’ to which Raheem responds with wide-eyed horror.

 

‘Jesus.’ Leo says snatching back the lube.

 

*

 

They end up with Sané on his back and Leo between his long legs, spreading lube across his hole. Sané hisses at the breach of the first finger and Leo looks at Raheem, ‘Distract him.’ Leo orders and Raheem, bless his English soul, reaches up to kiss Sané when Kun stops him and pushes him lower with a disappointed shake of his head, ‘Suck his cock.’ Raheem nods, a little dumbstruck, but eventually wraps his lips around the tip of Sané’s cock. He slides down slowly, goes halfway before sliding back up. It’s a good thing Sané is young too because this timid blowjob seems to be working for him as he sighs and holds onto the nape of Raheem’s neck, softly encouraging him.

 

*

Sané comes the first time with Leo three knuckles deep, Raheem’s lips wrapped around his cock and his own lips wrapped around Kun’s.

 

*

 

It takes a gargantuan effort to refocus Sané but Leo’s managed to do it.

 

They’re all on their knees on the bed, Kun sliding into Sané from behind while Raheem drinks in his gasps from the front. Sané finally seems to notice Raheem is there and hugs him tightly, whispering quiet ‘ _Raz’s_ into his skin. Sané is breathing heavily once Kun has slid all the way in. Raheem, thankfully having caught up to what needs to be done, jerks Sané off slowly to distract him from the burn of Kun’s thick cock inside him.

 

Kun is as slow and gentle as he can manage but it’s still a little too much for Sané who’s biting his lips to contain his whining. Raheem cups Sané’s face in his hands, ‘God, Leroy you are so beautiful’ he says to everyone’s surprise. Sané whines low in his throat and pushes back into Kun.

 

Kun picks up his pace then. He and Leo watch with bated breath as Raheem, completely unprompted, guides Sané through it with gentle caresses, soft words and whispered praises. Leo finally relaxes once he’s sure that Sané is lost between Raheem’s ‘ _that’s good, babe’_ and _‘you're taking it so well’_ and kisses Kun like he’s wanted to all night.

 

Kun doesn’t waste time in wrapping his hand around Leo, jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. Leo’s moans sync up with Sané ‘s and it's a lovely, lovely sound.

 

It’s blissful and heat pools in Kun’s stomach until suddenly Raheem decides to throw in some cold water into the mix.

 

‘Can I fuck you, Leroy?’ He asks, sounding wanton and so very sincere, fingers rubbing along Sané’s ass, touching around the rim where Kun is inside him.

 

Kun and Leo watch, too scared to breath, as Sané blinks slowly and registers the question.

 

A painstakingly long moment later Sané nods and Leo has to suppress the urge to whoop

 

*

 

At the end of the day, they get to Leo’s original plan afterall with Sané riding Raheem’s cock. Predictably, the young couple gets desperate, starts going too fast. Sané is in pain as Raheem slides in and out of him but he’s unable to slow down and Raheem only grips him harder, leaving indents of his nails on Sané’s pristine skin.

 

Leo and Kun have to meddle like happy, midwives to bring their fervor under enjoyable levels of control. Sané and Raheem come nearly at the same time with each other’s names on their lips.

 

Kun pushes Leo down onto the bed to suck him off as congratulations on a job well done while the younger pair exchange lazy, languid kisses to accompany their sated afterglow.

 

*

 

They don’t mean to spy the next morning.

 

_Well._

 

Kun doesn’t mean to spy but Leo is very much spying. In Leo’s defense, Raheem and Sané are making out on the living room couch, which is very visible from the kitchen where Kun and Leo are making their guests breakfast.

 

‘Kun it worked.’ Leo says gleefully, cooing a little at how the young couple punctuates their kisses with sweet talk and laughter.

 

‘Thank God it did, babe. I don’t really like Italy.’ Kun says absentmindedly while he’s frying bacon.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Nothing.’ He says quickly, distracting his boyfriend with coffee flavored kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no longer on Tumblr but feel free to talk to me here (even though there is no messaging system...a well you're not missing out im really not that great). Also please read this [very unrelated Kunessi fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10583307) by myblueworld because it was written for me and its really sweet and brilliant. Without Tumblr this is how I've resorted to promoting fic recs lol.
> 
> Appreciate any feedback.


End file.
